This invention relates to providing a pad of fibrous absorbent material for absorbing body fluids and in particular relates to an absorbent pad for use in such products as sanitary napkins, panty liners, diapers and the like.
In general, such products comprise one or more layers of a core of hydrophilic material such as wood pulp, rayon tissue or the like. The hydrophilic material, generally fibrous in form, is provided as a pad having a rectangular or oblong shape or in some cases, a shape designed to more closely fit the anatomy of the wearer. The pad is usually provided with an enveloping cover pervious to body fluids on the side of the pad designed to be placed against the body and impervious to such fluids on the side facing away from the body. The object of such body fluid impervious cover is, of course, to protect the clothing from staining and wetting.
In the main, such products have satisfactorily performed their function of absorbing and retaining body fluids and preventing staining and wetting of the wearer's clothing. Generally, when the product is properly placed and retained by the wearer in its intended position, body fluid is directed at or near the center of the product and distributes, by means of liquid wicking, throughout the absorbent medium. Unfortunately, in a significant number of cases, the product is misplaced, either initially by the user or because of displacement caused by the activities of the user. In these circumstances, body fluid will strike the pad off-center and closer to the peripheral edges of the pad. It is believed that this off-center disposition of body fluid is the cause of a significant number of failures associated with the use of these products i.e., body fluid staining and wetting the clothing of the wearer.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing a pad for body fluid absorbent products which protects the user from the disadvantageous effects of product misplacement.